Oblivion the Land of Shinobi II
by SilverCheetah-the-Yautja-Ambu
Summary: Kurai is a Kajeet. Also a servant of Lord Sheogorath. When he accidently sends her to the Naruto world, she knew her long day was about to get longer. All because a guy wouldn't shave his beard.
1. A Hairy Situation

AN: Hello, this is the first chapter of my revision. Like I said before most will be the same. And again based off my Oblivion savings, with a few exceptions, not many though.

On another note, my brother has just started doing stories. His pen-name is 1RaNdOmNeSs1. He is ALSO writing an oblivion story. There's a shock. Hope you like this version better.

Oblivion:The Land of Shinobi II

The Prince of Madness

She was tired. She was cranky. Not to metion she was thristy. She mentally slapped herself and told her vampire instincts to can it. She just did another of her Lord's wacked out tasks. And when she walked through the Mania door into her Lord Sheogorath's palace and heard a commoner begging forgiveness, she knew her long day was about to get longer.

She stopped and looked past the collums to scope out the situation. A commoner in prison clothes was on his knees, the only thing holding him up was the two guards, a Dark Seducer and a Golden Saint. He was before lord Sheogorath, the former sitting on his throne holding his staff in one hand while the other supported his head as he dispationatly listened to his incohearent babbling. Which being the Prince of Madness he probably understood well enough. She skirted her way around to stand by Haskill, Lord Sheogorath's assistant.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Ah Kurai, just in time. This man is being persucted for attempting to grow a beard." Haskill whispered back in a sterotypical butler-like voice.

"A beard." Kurai answered flatly. After being this long in the Shivering Isles, she knew that things were done in different, and sometimes wacky, ways. However this was a little much.

"Yes. The Lord prides himself with having a magnificant beard. He considers it an insult for a lesser man to grow one, naturally." Haskill clarified.

"Ah." Kurai said simply. She supposed she could understand. Living in the Shivering Isles for any length of time could do that to you. They both turned back to watch. Kurai knew that this man was going to die. Haskill knew it, Sheogorath knew it, and he knew it. Probably the most thought the Lord gave him was _how_ he was going to die.

He was probably just going to teleport him miles above above the ground out in the wilderness somewhere anyway.

Her musings came to an about end by the booming sound of Lord Sheogorath's voice. "_Enough_ with your sniveling before I play jump-rope with yur _entrails_!" Roared the Prince of Madness with a destinct scottish accent. He rose to his feet, twirling his staff in his left hand, head tilted to the side regarding the now quite man before him.

"You _broke_ MY rule! _Nobody_ breaks my rules except ME! Because I created the rules. Do you see my logic? Or maybe you don't. It doesn't matter _really_ because yu'll be punished regardless." He brushed some dust off absent-mindedly off his purple regima. The man lifted his head to argue his case. Seriously what was wrong with these people? You don't argue with a mad-man, and you certainly don't argue with a mad-GOD either. Sheogorath stopped him before he even got started.

"**ENOUGH**." His voice suddenly grew dark and demonic, and just as quickly was back to normal. "You're making my teeth itch." Sheogorath finished,his voice was normal, but it was still low and dangerous and came out almost like a hiss. He rose his staff and fired a purple burst of energy at him. The man in question, at this point quite terrified, managed to break free of the guards just before the blast hit him. The blast traveled a few feet before it stopped abruptly in mid-air and floated there. The man then tried to run. The key word being _tried_.

Sheogorath sighed."_Why_ do they _always_ run?" He snapped his fingers and the blast shot toward him again. He ran toward Kurai and grabbed her shoulders and roughly shook her. With her head shaking around she couldn't make out what he was saying, but she was certain that if he didn't stop shaking her in the next second, he wouldn't have to worry about Sheogorath killing him. Suddenly he whipped her around and he was behind her. She regained her senses long enough to make out the energy blast heading her way just before it hit her.

Everyone stood stock still. Kurai was GONE.

"**HOLD" **Cried Sheogorath angrly. The man froze in place, completly unable to move. Sheogorath walked toward him slowly at a lesiurly pace until he stood in front of him. He gave him a smile. Coming from him, was scarier than any display of Daedra magic. "Where oh where, did my Protege go, where oh where can she be." Sang Sheogorath. He then took his staff and stabbed the man in the gut with it and he dissappeared in a flash of purple light. Sheogorath sighed again and then turned to Haskill.

"I suppose I should _fix_ this shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Probably, my Lord." answered Haskill.

"Hmm, very well. I'll see what I can do." And with it, he snapped his fingers.

xxxxxxx

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Kurai. One second she was in Sheogorath's palace. Another and the prisoner threw in-between himself and that purple energy that Sheogorath sent after him. And now she was free-falling _miles_ above the Shivering Isles. She was flailing her legs and arms like a lunatic as if that would do any good. She could summon a full array of creatures and would any of them help her? Yes, an Imp could fly couldn't it? She concentrated her magikca and closed her hand in a fist.

"Summon:Imp!" She cried and released her fist and held a ball of bright blue light. In the corner of her eye she saw the purple veil dissapear with the Imp in its place.

"Help!" She cried to it. It raced toward her and grabbed her forearm, which Kurai mimicked. That only succeded in yanking it down with her. It gave a startled shriek and flapped its wings furiously, but it was no good, Kurai was too big and it was too small. The ground was getting extremly close, extremly fast and the spell keeping the Imp in this world finally wore off. With nothing to even slow her descend, Kurai watched the ground get closer and closer. When she was fifty yards away from the ground, she thought, _Well this is it._

When she was about twenty feet from the ground she felt like her body had been roughly yanked everywhere simultaneously. Then she was blinded by a powerful purple light. She felt that she had stopped falling and was currently just floating. Then just as quickly as it happened it stopped. She could suddenly see again. What see saw was that she was in the middle of a forest. A _huge_ forest. She was floating five feet above the ground, then she... wasn't. She dropped, and landed on her stomach with a grunt. She rolled onto her back and stared at the part of the sky that she _could_ see through all the foliage.

She wasn't sure what happened but she was pretty sure Sheogorath had something to do with it. She would find out where she was later but for right now, all she wanted was a nap. To think, this all happened because some guy wouldn't shave.

She smiled. Then she started to laugh. She was sure that A) She spent _way_ too much time in the Shivering Isles or B) She was having some kind of hysterical meltdown caused by her near-death experiance. Her laughter only increased with her last thought before unconsciousness.

_Well that was a close shave. _

AN: Yes my characters still do shout spells. I'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess where Kurai is. Any hard-core Oblivion players will notice that I added a Sheogorath qoute. Sheogorath's power aren't really covered specifically in the game so I'll be making stuff up. Please point out any errors. In spelling or otherwise I don't care. Please note that some stuff I intentionally mispelled. Like when Sheogorath's talking. Please review and read my other story please.


	2. Update! Finally!

Hey! I'm not dead! Anyway, I'd like to begin the Author-to-Reader groveling by saying that I realize you guys are probably mad at me for neglecting my stories like I have. Once I get out of school (June 16) I will begin immediate emergency treatment to revive them. Also, the master of cheese graters has allowed me to adopt his story, The Cure to Misery, which is a Naruto/Fairly Oddparents cross-over. Once I finish working out the details you will see that as well. And thank-you to those who have stuck by this story and gave nice reviews.

Je Ne!

SCTYA


End file.
